


High School - Bechloe Week 2019

by 22_Ti



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bechloe Week 2019, Diary/Journal, F/F, High School, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: Dear Diary, Love, ChloePrivate Thoughts of a Senior Year





	High School - Bechloe Week 2019

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a multi-chapter I've been working off and on for a while. There will be a continuation at some point if there is an interest.

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is the first day of the last of my childhood. My senior year of high school is beginning. I don't know whether to be excited… or scared. They, whoever they are, say don't wish your life away. But I can honestly say I wish this year were over already. So much for me has changed since high school started. I've made new friends. I've lost friends. Friends have come. Friends have gone. I've grown in so many ways.

I quit cheerleading. That's a big one. I think I only stayed in the sport for Tom. When he told me his family was moving at the end of last school year, I think I was kind of relieved. After being with him for so long, our relationship was getting dull, tedious. I didn't know how to break up with him. I guess his moving was a blessing in disguise.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

The first day of school was enjoyable. Aubrey and I have a lot of classes together, which is fantastic. No, I can't match her insane love for advanced math and science, so AP Calculus and AP Physics aren't my cups of tea. But now that I'm not cheering anymore, I have room in my schedule for the choir, which is a boon. I miss singing.

We inherited the senior picnic benches in the quads. Of course, we did what any good senior class members are to do and watched the new students and freshmen who didn't know where they were supposed to sit. Over the past three years, I never understood the lure of the senior picnic tables. But now that we get to sit there, I see precisely their place the hierarchy of high school society.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

A new freshman caught my eye today. Yeah, yeah, all freshmen are new, but she … is different. She has long chocolate brown hair that falls around her shoulders. I wonder if she uses a straightener. She looks like her hair would be naturally curly. She was wearing these bulky headphones, sitting with her back against the low brick wall. With her head nodding up and down, I assume she's listening to music on her phone.

Imagine my surprise – on the first day I saw the new girl – she also walked into our choir class. She took a seat off to the side, not joining the other singers. Aubrey wasn't as impressed with her as I am.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I saw the new girl at her locker today. I stopped Aubrey in the hall on the pretext of talking to her about our weekend plans when I really just wanted to get a closer look at the girl. She has a perfect complexion with no blemishes. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue, not one I have ever seen before. She wears very little make-up save for the smokie eyeshadow she has smudged under her eyes and thick eyeliner.

My brain completely shut down as all I could do was think how stunning she is. Unfortunately, Aubrey noticed I had stopped listening to her. She put on her pouty face and left me standing there as she went to AP Physics.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I feel like such a stalker following the new girl around, trying to learn more about her. My efforts were somewhat successful. I did find out her name. Beca. Beca Mitchell. Something happened to her mother this past summer, so she was forced to move in with her father who teaches at the local university.

I also found out why Mrs. Alexander let Beca Mitchell into our choir class. She doesn't sing but plays a mean piano and one hell of a guitar. Mrs. A has always been our accompanist, and frankly, she's nowhere near as talented as Beca Mitchell. I'm starting to believe that girl could play the phone book!

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

Apparently, I'm not the only one with a fascination with a freshman. For the past few days, Aubrey has rambled on and on about a fish sharing her AP Calculus and AP Physics classes. It's not unheard of for juniors to double up and make it to these classes but a freshman? Holy guacamole. Bree is pretty impressed and impressing Bree is quite a feat.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

The oddest thing happened today. During lunch, a guy in a plaid shirt approached where Beca was sitting. He spread out a thin blanket and plopped down a small duffel as she moved her headphones around her neck. He dug out some juice pouches from his bag and gave her one. I mean, are we in kindergarten? A juice pouch. Then he pulled out what looked like a thermos of soup, a box of crackers, and some DVDs. When he tossed the DVDs on the blanket, she rolled her eyes at him and said something. He gave her a look of mock horror before they both laughed.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I guess Beca and Jesse are an item now. They are always together during lunch, and he walks her to most of her classes. I shouldn't admit to knowing this, to watching her so closely, but I'm intrigued by her. I don't know why, but I am.

I asked Aubrey what she thought about Beca, and all Aubrey could do is laugh at me and tell me to forget about the tiny alt girl with the ear monstrosities. Then she went into telling me all about Stacie. Stacie is the freshman who is in Bree's advanced classes. As obsessed as I am with Beca, Aubrey is with Stacie. I think when she tells me to forget about Beca, she's projecting her desires onto me.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

Beca and Jesse have been dating for four months now. She seems happy. Kind of. Things just seem awkward between them, stilted. They kiss, but something tells me Beca doesn't always want to. And if she does, she doesn't enjoy it much. Jesse doesn't notice though. He's head over heels in puppy love. Oh to be a freshman again. I wonder if I looked this way when I was Tom. I started dating him during my sophomore year, so I hope not.

I haven't seen Aubrey much lately. She and Stacie are always studying. If there's not a not an upcoming test in Physics, there's one in Calculus. I don't believe there are so many tests with just two classes. Then again, I'm not in any advanced courses.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I confronted Aubrey today, asked her why we haven't been hanging out. I asked her if she was mad at me for some reason. She made up some excuse

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I noticed Beca and Jesse haven't been hanging out as much on the quad at lunch. She's spent the past several days leaned against the retaining wall like she did when she first got here. She seems to always concentrate on her laptop and something that looks like a mixing board. I wonder if something happened between her and Jesse.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

We are getting ready for our spring concert. Things have been so busy. I'm sooooooooo glad I graduate this year.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's confirmed; Beca and Jesse broke up. I heard it from Jessica who was told by Benji who overhead Bumper talking about it. Then again, I always question anything that Bumper says. Even though she seemed sort of unhappy around him – well, not unhappy – just not happy, happy – I still feel bad for her. If Bumper was telling the truth. Break-ups are never easy, even if you are the one who is discontent.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

I left my backpack in the choir room today. When I went back to get it, Beca was playing the piano. She didn't hear me come in, so I slipped into a seat in the front row to watch her and to listen. She looked so peaceful, her eyes closed as she tickled the ivories. The song was mesmerizing, astonishing even. She played for quite some time before stopping.

As her fingers stilled, her eyes slowly opened. I felt compelled to applaud the performance. I think she was surprised to realize she had an audience. She jumped before uncomfortably clearing her throat as she greeted me. I complimented her playing and asked what song it was since it didn't sound familiar. Her face blushed as she admitted it was an original.

I felt terrible because she seemed anxious by my presence. I walked up on stage and sat next to her on the piano bench, facing outward as she dropped her fingers from the keys. She scooted to the far end of the seat, keeping her head down. When I tried talking to her about her music, her answers were mumbled and incoherent. She abruptly slipped off the end of the bench, grabbed her backpack, and raced out of the auditorium.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

Beca was sitting alone in the quad again today. Stacie and Aubrey were wrapped up in their lunch studies even though I think it's more like they were wrapped up in each other. Bree didn't even notice when I gathered my lunch and walked across the grass and took a seat next to the alt looking music prodigy.

I thought she was going to jump out of her skin when a took a seat. I motioned for Beca to take off her headphones and told her I didn't bite. "At least not hard anyway," I said. I was trying to ease her discomfort, but it didn't seem to help.

Beca began to shut down her computer and pack up her things when I asked her not to leave. I apologized for intruding on her piano playing the day before but explained I was so mesmerized I couldn't move. Imagine my surprise when she gave a small smile which I could barely see through her brown locks of hair hanging around her face as her eyes remained focused on her lap.

I asked her how she was doing after her break-up with Jesse. She laughed as she finally looked up at me. I had yet to see her face and her eyes this closely. Beca said that she was just fine without Jesse. At least that's what I think she said. Her intense gaze totally threw off my concentration.

I asked her if she wanted to get ice cream or something sometime and girl-bond over lost love. She laughed and said something about 'no love lost' but agreed to hit the ice cream shop sometime. Then, because I'm a total idiot, I got up and left, headed to class without even getting her number.

Love, Chloe

* * *

Dear Diary,

Beca caught me after choir practice and asked me if I was serious about the trip to get ice cream. At first, I didn't know what she was talking about, then yesterday's memories crashed down at how stupid I had been inviting her then not getting her number.

I flashed what I hoped was a cute smile and held out my hand for her phone. I put in my number then texted myself and told her to let me know when she was free. As I turned to walk away, she put a hand on my arm. Electricity flowed through my arm and burst through my fingertips. She suggested tomorrow since it was Friday and all. So I guess I have a date. Or do I?

Love, Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to Chloe's senior year as well as a lot of the events from Beca's viewpoint if there's interest I can post after I finish it up.


End file.
